Dixium Incantium
by Atalanta Zora
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped by deatheaters and is used as Bait to get Harry...
1. Godrics Hollow

Ginny stormed down the narrow street leading away from Godric's Hollow ****

Ginny stormed down the narrow street leading away from Godric's Hollow. She had finally had it with Harry, she was totally sick of his endless Quidditch and dark arts talk, did he actually think she had nothing better to do? Ever since Ginny was nine she had wondered what it would be like to be married to Harry Potter, you know- 'Thee' Harry Potter, Quidditch star Harry Potter- wizarding saviour Harry Potter? Now she knew it made her sick. Sure, she loved him and would do anything for him, but sometimes he could be, so –thick! She was going to tell him something but he just pressed on the subject of 'Should I join the pride of Portree or the Winbourne wasps?'. At first their marriage was _perfect_, they had it all, and now- things hard started to go seriously down hill. Harry had recently been getting a lot of offers to join Quidditch teams from all over the world, and these 'top-secret' aurora offers, he never told her wether he had accepted it or not, when ever she brought the subject up he changed it, and quick. Ginny stumbled over one of the raised cobblestones and a tear streamed down her pale cheek. She didn't notice the deadly silent footsteps pacing steadily behind her; she didn't hear the rustling if robes when the figure took out its wand and muttered the incantations that would change her life forever- Dixium Incantium. She dropped quietly to the ground and the attacker carried her away- all in the silent darkness of Godric's lane.

~*~

'What about the child master?' A tiny voice squeaked, its sound echoed around the supposedly large chambers of the room. 

'Kill it- no, keep it alive, it will raise the price of ransom.' The "master" drawled un-interestedly. Ginny remembered that drawl, it was eerily familiar. Ginny forced her eyes open not bothering to wipe the sleep out of them. She squinted her eyes in hope to see through the dust mingled with darkness. The stone wall was the most obvious thing, it was behind her. There were two thick chains bolted onto the dull grey masonry. She followed the chains with her eyes, they both broke into two smaller chains, the smaller one bound her wrists to the wall and the other bound her ankles, shackles threateningly unnoticeable around her small ankles. She felt a large lump in her throat and swallowed it fighting back the storm of tears that were threatening to form a raging river streaming from her hazel eyes. She hiccupped loudly.

'Look! The young Damsel has awoken!' Squeaked the man in a high-pitched voice that was the first she had heard. There was a quick muttering of directions and Ginny hear some keys rattle in what sounded like an iron lock. Then two men walked forward, a small light illuminating their pale, waxy faces. 

'Good afternoon Mrs- er- Potter.' The familiar drawl said, the owner of the voice stepped closer and his pale blond hair was made visible by the small circle of light, eyes glinting with satisfaction of some sort. 

'Malfoy!' Ginny gasped in horror, she quickly clasped her hand over her mouth when she realised what she had just said and the situation she was in. It was a bad thing to say.

'That is _Master_ Malfoy to you.' The man sneered. He looked at her with a blank expression on his nearly white face. She shuddered under his penetrating gaze.

'I thought no-one could sink any lower,' Malfoy begun. Ginny squeaked as a wall of fear smashed into her. 'From a Weasley to a Potter, what was going through your mind girl?' Rhetorical question. He shook his head in disgust. 'Pettigrew, go and get Draco.' The smaller man jumped to attention and ran out of the dungeon his rat-like features faded away into the darkness as he ran out of the room. Ginny wiped her eyes with her shaky hand and looked at Malfoy again this time she noticed the natural lines, wrinkles, on his pale face with a complexion to match, his eyes showed traces of great loss mixed with what was un-mistakeable danger and harsh sternness. He looked at Ginny questioningly. 'You find me interesting do you?' He sneered. 'You are rather a fine young lady for a ex-Weasley current Potter.' He commented snakily as he stepped forward. Ginny forced herself back up against thew wall, her back going numb against the cold stones of ice. She looked at the floor and turned her head so her left cheek was on the wall. The left side of her face accompanied the rest of her body in its numbness, thanks to the stones. She closed her eyes and an image flashed through her eyelids. The man was Lucius Malfoy. He stepped closer to her again, she tried to move back further but the wall was solid and wasn't going to move with her minimal force. The dust from the masonry creeped up her nose and into her airways, her limbs shook uncontrolably as he bent down and gripped her shoulders. 

'I am here father.' Said the recognisable drawl of Draco Malfoy. Lucius let go of Ginny throwing her back into the wall and turned to face his son.

'It is about time, now go and organise dungeom thirteen for Mrs Potter.' He directed, Draco immediately turned on his heel and flounced out of the room. 'Pathetic interruptions.' Lucius sneered then he too, walked out of the dungeon taking the only small source of light with him, Ginny huddled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

~*~

'Harry? What's wrong?' Ron shouted as he entered the newly rebuilt Godric's Hollow. He ran through the house and into the parlour. Harry looked up at him. 'Harry, what happened?' Ron demanded forcefuly. 'Where's Ginny? What have you done?' Ron shouted. Harry put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

'I didn't- I don't- Ron-' Harry stuttered. Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

'Quit your damn stuttering!' Ron blasted, then added a little less loudly 'Where is she?'

Harry hesitated. 'I- I don't know Ron! She left after dinner!' The pain in his voice was obvious. Ron's stature loosened a bit.

'Where did she go?' He asked calmly.

'I don't know!' Harry sighed.

'That's it! We have to go!' Ron said, he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the house and into the streets beyond.

A/N: Sow how u lyk it ppl???????????? I hpe u do lyk it… please review…. Bcus othawise I wont rite more……. Sori but it is tru.

THANKS FOR READING!

Spanx 2: Connie cow! Ana! Tsunami! Volcano! Yeti! And Bigfoot!

DISCLAIMER: I guess u no da role, none of dis belons 2 me, but 2 j.k.rowling! (arg, I wish I was her!)

Luv,

Atalanta Zora


	2. In the dungeons

'Get up 

'Get up.' Sneered someone poking Ginny, she stirred.

'Harry- go away!' She snorted waving her hand around.

'Get up.' Sneered the same voice. She opened her eyes. She wasn't in Godric's hollow! The memories came flooding back to her as she looked up into the merciless eyes of Draco Malfoy, she scuttled back. 'Get of you rear end or I'll have to curse you.' Draco sneered. Ginny stood up, her back hunched in fear.

'W-what do you want?' Ginny stammered. Draco glared at her.

'Why are you questioning me?' He shouted, Ginny cringed.

'S-sorry!' She whimpered, his old school-time smirk spread across his face.

'Now, put you hands behind your back.' He directed coldly, she did as he asked and he muttered some words, two thin rope-like streams shot out of his wand and wrapped her wrists together tightly. He pushed her forward and she struggled to keep up right. He laughed cruelly as he led her out of the dungeon. 'So you finally married Potter hey?' Draco asked when they were walking through the grimy passageways. 

'Y-yes. It is h-him you want I-isn't it?' Ginny asked quietly.

'Not as dumb as I thought first are we now? Yes, you are just a trap.' Draco sneered.

'Why?' Ginny asked. 'What is in it for you?' 

'If you must know the dark lord will not raise to full power until Potter is defeated, with you in our possession that wont be hard.' Draco explained evilly.

'I am not a possession.' Ginny said.

'Excuse me?' Draco shouted.

'I said I am not a possession.' Ginny repeated, if her hands weren't tied together she would have been slapping herself. Draco threw her onto the floor and the cold stones rubbed up against her pale face harshly.

'YOU WILL NOT TALK LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN!' He boomed, she tried to show her fear but it was working it's way around her edges- limbs shaking violently. 

'I would not be talking to you if your filthy accomplices had not kidnapped me.' She whispered. His face went blank and she was ready to kick herself, if he did not kill her first.

'IS IT THAT YOU WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE THE OTHER PRISONERS?' He shouted.

'No. Haven't you killed enough people? Why cant you all die?' Ginny screamed the tears flowing down her face. Draco walked over to her and kicked her in the stomach and then once in the back.

'You are lucky that is all I am allowed to do to you.' Draco sneered, Ginny shivered and hey picked her up by her arm and dragged her through more of the chambers. Ginny was worried about her baby- he had kicked her in the stomach.

'W-where are you t-taking me?' She demanded to know.

'To another cell.' He sneered.

'Harry will not fall for this!' She whimpered.

'He already has.' Draco told her. She screamed and tried to escape but it did not get her anywhere, anywhere helpful.

~*~

'Dumbledore! I t-think Ginny has been kidnapped by death eaters.' Harry spluttered as her ran into Dumbledore's office. He was still headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the best aurors around. He looked up from his work.

'Pardon?' He asked trying to sound calm.

'G-Ginny! I-I think she has b-been kidnapped.' Harry repeated. Dumbledore stood up.

'Sit down.' Dumbledore directed Harry sat down and put his head in his hand. Dumbledore fled out of his office only to return minutes later with Snape.

'Harry, when did this happen?' Dumbledore asked, Harry looked up.

'Last night.' He said.

'Severus?' Dumbledore asked.

'It is a trick.' Snape said. 'Harry has to stay out of the public eye, if you want I will go to the HQ.' Snape suggested.

'Very well.' Dumbledore sighed. Snape nodded and fled out of the office, it was common knowledge to Harry and his friends that Snape was one of Dumbledore's spies, he was able to access the Death Eater meetings and headquarters when ever necessary.

'What am I going to do?' Harry whimpered.

'You are going to stay here, now, where was Ginny kidnapped?' Dumbledore asked.

'From Godric's Hollow, I think.' Harry replied.

'Is there anything you think is important about the timing?' Dumbledore asked.

'Y-yes. I think she i-is pregnant.' Harry whispered.

~*~

Ginny sat in the corner of the cell, this one had a bit more light and a bit less dust in it. But it was still as unwelcoming. Draco had pushed her in there and locked the doors. He told her something and walked away. '_It is lucky for you that my father favours you.' _The words drifted around in her mind. She was scared by what he said- petrified of what it might mean. A small tray of food appeared on the opposite side of the room and she crawled over to it. She leant over it and then sat back. She would not eat it. There was no way she was going to swallow food offered to her by such a deadly place, is she could help it. Moments later the cell door rattled and opened, she turned around to see Lucius Malfoy stride in he stood behind her.

'Eat.' He directed.

'No.' She protested. He looked at her.

'You will do as I say.' He hissed she flinched.

'No.' She repeated. He picked her up.

'I do not like your tone.' He shouted.

'Sorry.' She snapped, he pushed her up against the wall and put his hand on her shoulders. 'Get off me!' She squealed.

'You are my prison and I can do what I like with you.' He sneered, he out a piece of cloth in her mouth. She tried to get away from his harsh touch but couldn't, he was stronger than her. The cloth fell out of her mouth and she begun to scream. He didn't care. He was getting what he wanted from her.

~*~

Snape glided into the dreary death eater HQ. A few death eaters scowled at him from under their hoods. He ignored them and kept going.

'Where are they keeping Potter?' He asked the death eater guarding the dungeons.

'I am not able to tell you.' The other death eater argued, Severus knew him as Worthers. 

'You will tell me. I have something to tell the girl.' Snape hissed, Snape was a much more powerful death eater than Worthers, and he knew it. Worthers told him what dungeon Ginny was in and he headed straight down.

When he was a few corridors away form the dungeon Ginny was being kept in he could hear her screaming. In pain. He kept going faster until the dim light that was being produced from the end of his wand lit up the scene in front of him.

'Get off her.' He bellowed. Lucius Malfoy turned around.

'What are you doing here?' He asked. Ginny was shivering underneath him.

'I won a bet with your son and his time is now mine. Potter is now mine.' Snape said doing some quick thinking.

'I am not finished with her.' Lucius sneered. Ginny squeaked.

'Yes, you are, now get off her. I have come for my prize.' Snape shouted. Lucius stood up and kicked Ginny before hovering out of the dungeon.

'I should of killed Draco when I had the chance.' He hissed when he nudged Snape. Severus walked into the dungeon closing the door behind him. Ginny was crying. He leant over and tried to get her to sit up.

'I thought… You… I…' Ginny stammered. Severus put his hand over her mouth and took out his wand.

'Givencio triocenci demorai,' He hissed, a silver globe covered them fully. 'Potter, I am here to help you so shut up. You are being kept alive under strict orders, don't make them change their minds. Harry is being tricked but he-'

'Tell him not to fall for it!' She pleaded.

'He is with Dumbledore. I am more worried about you at the moment. I will try to make sure – that – does not happen to you again. I am also working on a way to get you out. Not one word of this conversation okay?' He said quickly as the globe begun to fade.

'Yes Profe- Severus.' Ginny whimpered. Leant up against the wall and Snape walked out of the room. She was scared. Very scared. She never wanted to look a man in the eyes again, not after what had just been done to her.


End file.
